Laughter On the Wind
by Tengu Queen
Summary: Many Years have past, and Sakura is now not only an old woman, but a grandmother. Let us watch as she visits her old teammates with her granddaughter, Kyoko. Warning: Kind've sad, but not really in my opinion.


Half-open eyes gazed out across the forest that surrounded the ninja village of Konohagakure. They were tired eyes, showing the weary soul within their aquamarine depths.

Yes, Haruno Sakura was very tired indeed.

Gently, Sakura ran one of her old, withered hands across the shining surface of the picture she held.

The picture was old, and slightly frayed at the edges. In its image, four people stood. Four people whom Sakura knew all too well.

Sighing, the now old woman gazed at the old photo.

"Grandma!" a loud voice suddenly called, disturbing the calm silence.

Sakura smiled, and turned her head back to the house.

"Back here Kyoko!" she replied, in her aged voice.

Within moments, a bright pink-hared thing launched itself from the door and straight at Sakura's rocking chair.

"Grandma!" Kyoko greeted, grinning up at the old woman.

Sakura hugged the young child back, smile growing at the sight of her granddaughter's amber colored eyes.

_ Such a beautiful child,_ the grandmother thought, ruffling the young girl's pink hair. _She has hair just like mine was, her mother's eyes, and her father's complexion. When she grows up all the boys are going to be after her…_

At this, the old woman chuckled, just imagining the look on her son's face when Kyoko started to bring home boyfriends. Now**that** would be a sight to see…

"Grandma, who are they?" Kyoko asked.

Shifting out of her thoughts, Sakura saw Kyoko's gaze on the picture now resting on her lap.

"Why, they're my old cell members. See, that's my old sensei, Hatake Kakashi."

Kyoko laughed.

"He has funny hair!"

Sakura stifled a chuckle, and then continued, "And those other two are my teammates. That's Sasuke Uchiha, and that one's Uzumaki Naruto."

Her voice quieted as she said the names of her former comrades.

"Where are they now?" Kyoko's inquiring voice asked innocently.

Sakura's eyes unfocused for a few moments, staring at the picture, before she turned with a smile to her granddaughter.

"They're still in the village dear," she said cheerfully. "Would you like to meet them?"

"Yeah!" Kyoko cried happily, jumping up.

"Then help this old woman up and you can gather the flowers."

"Flowers?"

Sakura smiled, "To give them."

Kyoko nodded, and tugged on her grandmother's hand, impatient to get to the flowers.

As soon as Sakura was up, and Kyoko launched herself out into the woods to pick the best flowers.

Chuckling at the young child's enthusiasm, Sakura made her way up the stairs, and walked into her old cabin. She shuffled through the various rooms, and finally made it to the front door, where Sakura grabbed her cane.

The elder then walked out the door, standing there in the sunlight, waiting for her granddaughter to return.

A few moments later, Kyoko came skipping out of the woods, arms full of beautiful flowers. Sakura had to admit she was jealous of the child's energy.

Kyoko looked worriedly at her grandmother.

"Where's your shawl grandma? You know you get cold easy."

"You're just like Kiyoshi, always worrying about my health," Sakura grumbled, thinking about the way her son tended to fret over her.

Kyoko stood there for a few moments, before darting into the house and coming back out with Sakura's long red shawl.

The old woman sighed, and took the shawl, wrapping it loosely about her shoulders.

"Now let's go, before these old legs decide they aren't up for the walk."

And so the two females walked, with Kyoko excitedly telling her grandmother everything about how her ninja training was coming along.

Sakura was pleased when she heard how well Kyoko was getting along with her classmates, and the senior mentally laughed when she heard about the 'coolest' boy in school.

_ Boy, does that sound familiar, _she thought, shaking her head.

It wasn't an extremely long walk to their destination, but it did take about fifteen minutes because of Sakura's bad knee.

As the two walked through the large iron gates, Kyoko stared around at the place.

"But, grandma, isn't this a cemetery?"

Sakura chose not to answer as she led her granddaughter through the headstones, to three large graves.

On the one to their left was carved the name: **Hatake Kakashi.**

On the one to the right was caved the name: **Sasuke Uchiha.**

And on the largest, was carved the name: **Uzamaki Naruto, Sixth Hokage.**

Kyoko looked in silence at the headstones. She was young, yes, but not too young to know about death.

Looking up at her grandmother's face, Kyoko saw a slightly sad expression in her tired eyes. A soft wind blew through the cemetery, and teased the long, faded pink strands of Sakura's hair.

And for a moment, Kyoko saw the young woman that her grandmother had once been.

That image Kyoko would remember for the rest of her life.

"Kyoko?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Yes grandma?"

"Why don't you go play for a little while, I'd like to talk with my friends."

Kyoko gazed at her grandmother, before nodding.

Before she skipped off however, the young girl gently laid all of the flowers on the graves of the three men.

When Kyoko had left, Sakura slowly lowered herself to her knees, wincing at the pain such a small motion brought.

"You guys are lucky you didn't get as old as I am," Sakura groaned. "It's a pain in the neck, literally."

After she had settled herself, Sakura smiled up at the gravestones, and the fresh flowers.

"So what do you think of my granddaughter? She's a spunky thing isn't she?"

Sakura gazed off at the form of Kyoko, who was currently chasing a butterfly around the small meadow that was in the middle of the cemetery.

"She'll be a strong ninja, no doubt there."

Silence reigned for a few moments, as Sakura basked in the beautiful day.

"She could've been your granddaughter you know," she said, addressing Sasuke's headstone.

Silence for a few more moments,

"Ah, forget it. That's just an old woman's nonsense. Besides, I was happy with Togashi, while it lasted anyway."

_ Eh, Togashi, _she thought. He had been a good husband, until he started cheating on her with that meat bun seller…

Shaking her head, Sakura threw off the pains of the past.

Silence.

…

"I should come here more often. It's really peaceful here."

Silence.

…

…

** Grumble.**

Sakura blushed at the rudeness of her stomach.

"Well, it seems like it's time for lunch," Sakura groaned, once again getting to her feet.

She shivered slightly in the cold.

"Well boys, I'll come visit you soon."

But as she turned around, another wind rustled through the trees, bringing the soft sound of familiar voices to her.

And it was then that the old woman knew that the next time she visited the cemetery, it would be to stay.

Seconds past as Sakura absorbed the information…and then smiled.

"Kyoko!" she called.

Her granddaughter looked up, finally having caught the butterfly.

"Coming!" she replied, letting the butterfly go, and skipping over to the elder.

"Now, how about we get some lunch eh?" Sakura asked, still smiling.

"Yummy!" Kyoko cried, and the two began the trek back to Sakura's cabin.

* * *

Later that night, Sakura sat in her chair by the fireplace.

The old picture of her teammates was, once again, resting in her lap.

As she stared into the fire, a light breeze blew through the open window, playing with her hair.

And the next moment, they were there, standing next to her.

Sakura's aquamarine gaze took everything in, from Kakashi's now uncovered face, to Naruto's silly grin, and Sasuke's cool demeanor.

"I'm ready guys."

All three of her teammates' expressions softened as her eyes slowly closed, and she let out a long, last breath.

The three apparitions immediately disappeared, but there was a new sound on the wind.

It was the sound of laughter.

Haruno Sakura was finally free.

* * *

AN: Wow. I liked this one… even if it is a little depressing… Please review and tell me what you think!

Tengu Queen Out.


End file.
